Lust
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: Yusuke's engaged to Keiko, but while she's away, his feelings are tested when the ex Spirit Detective begins to fall for his favorite fire youkai. YusukeXHiei yaoi shounen ai Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note: **Auugh. Another fic. I'm such a moron! I'll never get all this done with school work and crap! GAUUUGH! But I need to write another YusukeXHiei fic before I die, so here it is. I wish there were more fans, but until YusukeHiei out does KuramaHiei (which will never happen, for obvious reasons. Not that KuramaHiei isn't hot and all. :slaps self and blushes:), I'll have to pull my weight around the YH world. So here we go, damn it!

I walked to the park. It was my favorite place recently. I mean, after three years of working in the Makai with Hokushin and Raizen's men, the park really seems peaceful...quiet. Serene, I guess. The trees, the happy people, the things that angered me when I was immature and unhappy.

Am I happy now? I suppose so. I have a beautiful girlfriend, who's really intelligent, and I love her. At least, I think I do. What _is _love, anyway? Liking one person more than anyone else? Or rather, any_thing _else. Some people love their work most. Some people love their pets more than anything. Some people like TV. Who can blame them?

What do I have? Caring friends, perfect girlfriend, power, and even land. Sure that land is in the demonic world parallel to this one, but land it is. And with looks like mine, well–Who could complain? ...okay, my looks aren't model worthy. My hair _could _use some brushing right now. But other than that...

Keiko wanted us to move in as soon as possible.

"Shouldn't we wait for the wedding? Do you want to live in sin?" I asked her playfully that day. She smiled at me.

"Yusuke, I can't wait to live with you. We'll be so happy!"

Happy? Heh, I want to be happy. I'm sick of leaving the delinquent life. It may seem glamorous, but it's not. Far from it. I want a real life. And Keiko gave me the opportunity for it. My big chance! But it's leaving a bad after taste. I feel like I'm missing something. But what?

I don't have time for regrets or second thoughts! I imagine, every almost-bridegroom feels this way.

My ass found its way to a bench. I lay there, my elbows on the part that my overly-stressed back is resting on. Keiko wants the perfect wedding. And I want to be the one to give it to her. It's thoughts like these that leave me vulnerable. I don't pay attention, and anyone can sneak up on me. Anyone.

"Don't think so much, Detective. It doesn't suit you."

"Hey, Hiei."

If I wasn't so distracted, I would have been amazed to see the fire demon glaring at me like he owned the place. What was Mukuro's heir doing in Nigenkai? ...I've been out of it since Keiko left for America.

"_Yusuke, thank you!" _she had said.

"_It's no problem!" _I replied.

"_Letting me go to Florida with the girls–I couldn't imagine a better early bachelorette party!" _she had cooed, causing me to feel proud that I could make her that happy.

"_But it's so expensive!"_

"_Don't worry! I was saving. I knew you wanted to go see some place foreign. Just no lookin' at any American boy band boys who'll be all over you. I even bought you a stick so you could beat them off you!" _I had laughed.

"_We'll have to go someplace simple for the honey moon, though." _I added.

"_As long as we're together!" _she smiled, hugging me.

She's been gone for three days. For all I know, she could still be on the plane. I've been lonely without her, I suppose. And bored, for that matter. I guess Mr. Mysterious is, too, since he actually decided to talk to me.

"What are you doing in Nigenkai?" I asked, leering at him suspiciously.

"I'm on vacation." Hiei smirked. "Mukuro thought I looked ready to keel over, she said. And that I needed a demon-free break."

"Spend some time with me; I'm bored." I suggested, more like demanded.

"Whatever floats your boat." he shrugged, sitting next to me.

"I haven't seen you much in three years."

"There was nothing to see." he replied coldly. I didn't like his tone.

"Yeah there was: you." I said, trying to sound innocent, as I poked his arm.

"In other words, nothing."

"Don't talk like that." I demanded. I said it unemotionally, calmly. Like I was his parent. Like he was five and said a 'bad' word in front of 'mommy and daddy's' guests during a fancy dinner party.

His eyes casually glanced at me, as if trying to see through me. Go on and look! There's nothing to see and nothing to hide. My eyes hit his. He averted them! He _averted _them like he was the one hiding something.

"Don't worry yourself." he smirked coldly at me.

"I'll worry if I want to."

"You sure got demanding." Duh! We established this.

"And you sure talk a lot for being Hiei."

"What's that supposed to mean?" his analyzed me again, as if interrogating me.

"The Hiei I remember didn't talk much."

"Hn."

"That's better."

His burning eyes were now pointed forward, gracing the horizon with their unusual beauty. I mean, for a guy, he had great eyes. They were the kind that lured you to them. Yet, he wasn't close to anyone; not even his beloved sister. I believe he's afraid to get close. Close to her, close to anyone. But I shouldn't think about things like that. It's not like it affects me. I shouldn't.

"You look tired." I was just thinking out loud. When you stare at your friends' eyes for hours, you tend to notice shit like this.

"Thanks for noticing." he scowled sarcastically at me. "It's a long trip from Makai to Nigenkai. You should know that."

"I do."

"Then drop it."

"I don't wanna." I know my childish ways get to him like that. He always takes a moment to glower at me like he's my superior. But he doesn't look older than me. If anything, he looks younger. So I don't feel like taking of his orders right now.

He groaned, knowing he couldn't beat me there.

"Come to my place. Get some rest."

"I don't wanna." Dammit! He got me back!

"You can leave as soon as you want. But sleep a little first. _Yukina _wouldn't be happy if I she knew I left her brother out here all alone, _exhausted._" I emphasized 'exhausted' to the best of my ability. True, Hiei never told her the 'truth', as Kurama refers to this matter. But the two have got reasonably closer over time. Or so I heard from a very envious Kuwabara, who is clueless as well.

"Fine." he 'hmph'ed. Bull's eye!

The two of us got up in unison, and trotted back to my place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Since when did you live in a house?" Hiei asked. His features didn't show it, but his voice held some impressment.

"Since now. There's no alcohol smell or nothing!" I grinned. My new house was a cleaner environment compared to my mom's house and my apartment from before Keiko's and my engagement.

"Hn." That's all he said, but he noticed it too. I won't take much credit for this achievement though. Keiko is the real slave to this house–always cleaning it excitedly.

'_Stop it!'_

I looked up suddenly. The words breaking my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh?" Hiei answered, looking at me.

"Stop what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought I heard you say 'stop'."

"I didn't say anything." he scowled at me, going onward to explore. That was certainly weird. I could have sworn I heard a voice say 'Stop'. It was a voice I couldn't identify, but a voice that I was close to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei fell asleep on my bed. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he was asleep. His features were so relaxed in his sleep, you wouldn't even recognize him. He must have been sleepy to just flop on my bed in slumber like that. But it relieved me to know even the Great Hiei wasn't invincible.

The thought of the voice bothered me though. Who said that? I cleared me thoughts. Maybe it was a ghost? Or a vision from the future? Whatever it was, it was creepy as hell.

**End chapter one.**

**Author's note: **I'll have chapter two up soon. This was more of an introduction. :enter sigh and sweatdrop:


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust**

**By:** Demon Hiei's girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Chapter two**

**Author's note:** Well, here we are. Chapter two. Well, hope this turns out okay. Cross your fingers.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping giddily out my window. I must have dozed off. Thank god I didn't work today! My arms were rested on my bed, where Hiei was. My ass was on the ground, leaving me in an awkward position. Now I had a crick in my spine, damn it. Hiei wasn't there, much to my disappointment. Disappointment? I guess my boredom is over taking me.

"Hiei?" I called out, even though I knew he wasn't there. When Hiei appears gone, he is.

"What?" cried back an irritated voice. Hiei? It couldn't be. I ran to my bathroom, where the voice came from. I opened the door to see Hiei in a fetal position, back to wall, scooted away from the bathtub. The shower was on. I chuckled. Perhaps it frightened him. It was a rather...amusing thought.

"Having problems with my tub?"

"What the hell _is _that...that thing?" he growled, scooting closer to me.

"My shower. It helps you get clean."

"God forbid you people use safe water." he spat at me.

"It is safe, I promise. Running water is more inconvenient anyway. I'll, heh, show you how to use it sometime." I couldn't help but smile. This was gold. Teaching Hiei to be civil.

"I don't want to 'learn'." he scoffed.

"Be that way." I shrugged off, turning off the water, and swiftly walking back to Hiei, reaching out my hand in attempts to help him up. He eyed my hand, than my eyes, than back to my hand before hesitantly reaching for it and getting back on his feet. We had eye contact up until my misplaced toothbrush caused him to trip, falling into my arms. _Note to self: get a new toothbrush. _was my first thought. My second? How warm Hiei felt against me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_I'm not your play thing!' _

It was that voice! The one from earlier! My head shot up as fast as it could, my arms wrapping around Hiei protectively and out of instinct.

"Did you...did you hear that?" I shouted.

"Hear _what?_" he replied harshly, still pressed against me.

"Maybe I need a hearing aid!" I laughed it off, though still a little worried. Maybe my house was haunted? With my luck, it wasn't so unlikely.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you crushing me?"

I let go immediately, the blush creeping across my cheeks fast as the plague.

I 'ahem'ed loudly. "I wasn't _crushing _you, per se."

"Oh?" he answered back, giving me a quizzical look.

"Consider it...a hug." I decided. It was awkward, yes, but it was the only word I could think of to define this issue.

"Aha." he rolled his eyes. "Save the 'hugging' for your mate."

Keiko! I had almost forgotten. The sound of her name made my chest pound. How could I forget how badly I missed her? Maybe I wasn't so lonely with Hiei at my heels. "Sorry about that." My arm outstretched behind my head where my hand scratched the hair at my neck.

"Hn."

I took that as a 'whatever'. I shook my head, and put on my happiest smile.

"Want to go?"

"Go where?" I was greeted by another quizzical look from those red eyes.

"I mean, aren't you going to leave?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied, trotting towards the window. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I'm not _asking _you to leave. I'm surprised you didn't go already." I said it hurriedly, in attempts to slow him down.

"Are you _that _desperate for company?" he stared at me, like his was probing my mind. Maybe he was–it was in his power to do so.

"What do you mean, 'desperate'? I'm happy to have you here." It was true. Three days without seeing a familiar face does impact you. And I could get my mind of Keiko with him here. She'd be back soon enough, and in the mean time, I could play around with Hiei. ...play?

'_I'm not your play thing!' _The words rushed back to my memory. What did that mean? Play as in use? Take advantage of? I was confused. Maybe 'goof off with Hiei' fit better. This was no time to be thinking of ghosts.

"You would have to be desperate to spend so much time with someone as antisocial as me." he sighed, walking back to the bedroom in unusually slow steps.

"Not if you're my friend," I grinned, sneaking up behind him and patting his shoulder. "Besides, the way you talk like you don't matter pisses me off."

"You're the only one who seems to think I do matter, you dumb ass." he growled, crossing his arms. "It's not my job to be lectured by an amateur psychiatrist such as yourself."

"That's not true!" I retorted defiantly. "Besides, I'd make a great shrink!" I smiled, but he was clearly not amused. Maybe he didn't understand the use of the slang term? Eh, oh well.

He 'hn'ed, and averted his eyes again, much to my annoyance.

"The way you keep burning holes in the ground and talking like that makes you sound like a crazy suicidal." He didn't look up. "But I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything like that."

"Of course not!" he swung around, glaring at me. "I'm not that desperate, yet."

"'Yet'?" I questioned, grabbing the wrist he brought up when he swung to face me. "Don't you _ever_!"

"That's not for you to decided, Detective." he grunted, trying to pull free.

"The hell it isn't!" I said, my grip tightening.

"You're not my guardian, quit pretending you are!" he yelled angrily, tugging with as much force as he could without raising his ki.

"If you keep this struggling up, I'm gonna let go. Then you'll fall and I'll hafta hug you again." I stated, my eyes forming a glare all their own. He scowled, but the fighting ceased.

"Would a hug from me really be so bad?" I asked, poking his cheeks with my index finger.

"I'm leaving." he said, shoulders tensing as he turned towards the direction of the front door.

"The hell you are! I don't think I can leave you alone now."

"Remember that talk about guardians? It was a whole five minutes ago, and I know that thinking back that far will strain your brain, but try to remember the conversation." he spat sarcastically. My eyebrow visibly twitched. Who did he think he was talking to? Sighing, a picked him up bridal style.

"You're staying, Hiei. That's _final_."

"This is ludicrous! Put me down!" he said, fighting my hold.

"Come on, Hiei-chan." I mocked slightly, smiling at his expense. I placed him gently back on the bed, and closed the door and window–locking them of course.

"I _hate _you."

I smiled wider.

"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have fallen asleep so peacefully in my house." He snarled at the remark, making my grin even more wide. "Did you know you have the face of an angel when you sleep?"

That did it.

He chucked Keiko's glass, blue lamp towards my skull. My reflexes dodged the assault, but the lamp didn't survive it's maiden voyage as it slammed into the wall.

"Look what you've done!" I yelled, though the smile didn't etch off my face.

The rest of the day was wasted on throwing random objects, and multitudes of sarcasm and insults. But at the time, "wasted" wasn't how I described the fun.

**Author's note: **Well, that wasn't too bad was it? I hope not. I wrote this while my internet was down, so...well, I have no idea what to expect review wise. That is, if I get any. :rolls eyes: What can I do? Well, read and review if you thought it was worth it. ...nah, I shouldn't say that. It sucks when you have 10 times the hits compared to the actual reviews. Review people! ...wow, I've become as demanding as Yusuke! O.o Well, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter three**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note: **Well, I'm back. This is the third chapter I've written in a row. I have too much free time. But if I don't type it now, I'll forget where I was going with this. Heh, how like me. Well, here we go. Hope it doesn't suck.

**Extra note: **The first, say, four of these chapters were written in a row, one each day, while my internet was 'down'. I _did _reread it, but my spell checker isn't the best, and it doesn't have a grammar check. When I posted the last two chaps, I reread them to see how the they would turn out on fanfiction dot net and noticed some spelling errors. :mumbles 'I'm such a dumbass': Just so everyone is clear, I am not entirely a dumb ass and the mistakes are unintentional. I do that time from time. But I have some spelling critics this go-round. :D I guess that means I'll have to be more careful. But if you see anything, I probably already know of its existence. I just am too lazy to re-post the chapter. (My computer has a problem loading Word for me, so it's a pain in the ass...) Sorry about that, just thought I'd mention it. :D

By the way, THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL!

'_Don't touch me.' the person in front of me stated coldly, backing away slowly with their arms up to their chest as if blocking me from getting access. _

"_Why not?" my mouth answered, on it's own._

'_I'm not your play thing.' I ignored the comment, and walked forward, brushing the cheek of my prey._

"_Who said you had to be?"_

'_/You/ apparently.' they answered, shivering a little. _

"_I'm not /that/ bad of a guy." I smirked, cupping their cheek. Who was I harassing? Their face, their voice...it was all familiar, but I couldn't place it. Like I hadn't seen them in a long time._

'_Don't let me fall in love with you.' _

_I smirked at this._

'_You'll rip my heart out.'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

I awoke in a jolt. Sweat was covering my body, and I was panting hard. This time, I was lying face first on the floor. I must have fallen asleep there. Or maybe Hiei knocked me out with his flying lamps? Who knows? Ten seconds after my awakening, the alarm clock went off anyway. Hmph. I loathe waking up early, even if it is only by ten seconds.

I stood up, stretching, and wandering around aimlessly my quiet home. I change for work, which is ironically at a restaurant similar to Keiko's parents' place. Perhaps it's the reason she approved of it? Hm.

I walked slowly on the sidewalk. I didn't eat breakfast, so I still had an extra half hour to get to work on time. There was no rush, so I used this opportunity to rethink my dream. It was weird, obviously. I couldn't fill in some of the holes, though. There was someone with me, telling me to get away. And I didn't! Thinking back, I seemed like a horny teenager. Actually, being the age I am, I can't honestly say I'm all the older at only 21. 21 and a half, to be precise.

'_Don't let me fall in love with you; you'll rip my heart out.'_

How could I let anyone fall in love with me? Of all people? Me? It's confusing. But that's all I've been lately. Confused.

"Urameshi! You're early!" said my cheerful manager. Obviously, he'd be a happy, almost-care-free guy, or I wouldn't be still employed here with my normal late-ness. Is that even a word? Ah, hell.

"Yeah, I had a quiet morning." I said, stretching, and putting on the hat and apron that consisted of my 'uniform'.

"Must be lonely without your lil' girlfriend." he smirked, elbowing me lightly.

"Not really, thanks to Hi–" I paused. Hiei! I hadn't noticed his disappearance this morning! Where did that brat get to? I almost forgot he was staying with me...sort of.

"Boss, you care if I take off a little early. I have to...pick up a friend." I said shakily, debating whether or not in my head if he was going to approve.

"Of course, if you mop a little before the customers come in." he replied with a smile, tossing me a mop that desperately needed replacing.

"You got it!" I said, my smile now officially bigger than his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Work was a bitch, but isn't it always? I _did _snag a few minutes off the job, though, for my mopping duties, like the manager promised.

It felt like a lie, but it wasn't:

Hiei wasn't in my house, thus I needed to find him. Locate, 'pick up', same difference. I searched for him for hours looking in random Hiei-like places. Kurama was right. He _is _difficult to find when he doesn't want to be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took me four and a half hours. FOUR AND A HALF! But I did it. I found my fire apparition.

...-Ahem-

I found my _favorite _fire apparition. _Favorite_. That's the word I was looking for. Heh heh...

ANYways, I found him sitting on a tree branch (go figure) at the park. I was actually glad to see him there at one of my favorite places. It gave me a chance to relax as well. But why did he come all the way out here? If he wanted ass space, he could have sat on the couch. I mean, the TV is just as interesting as children playing four square.

I masked my energy the best I could, and leaned on the bark of a tree close to his. He was looking intently on the people and the activities those people were doing. With my energy still masked, I hopped up a few branches until I found a branch similar in height to his. I glanced down to the humans, all smiling and happy, doing the casual care-free evening doings.

At least, not _all _humans. It was there I saw what Hiei was looking at with such interest: his sister, Yukina.

**Author's note: **Yeah, short ass chapter. But this is long for me, so give me a break. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I'm worried I'll rush things. :sweatdrop: I'm trying to slow things down without making the story boring, but not making it go so fast the characters are out of character. :exhales and dies at keyboard: Cross your fingers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter four**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note: **I apologize if the mood of this chapter seems...bitter. I have yet to type it, but I am in a frazzled mood because my sister attempted to turn off the computer and lose all my unsaved data on this story. If anyone's curious, my mom took away the internet, so I've been typing all these chapters bit by bit after school and saving them for when I get internet back so I can post them. Which I hope I update soon in that case. O.o Well, let's write this thing, damn it.

Yukina, lovely ice maiden as she is, was not in her trademark kimono but rather a ningen skirt and blouse. A blushing Kuwabara was next to her, chuckling like a mad man, hand scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, Yukina!" he smiled bashfully. "It's been too long since I witnessed your beauty!"

"Kazuma," Yukina smiled back wistfully, "you saw me yesterday afternoon at Genkai's temple."

"Right!" Kuwabara laughed in his embarrassed state. "It was still too long."

"But we haven't seen much of the others lately." Yukina sighed, a rare frown gracing her lips. My eyes searched Kuwabara's suddenly surprised eyes for a plausible reply to this.

"Yeah, well. Kurama's got a fancy-pants job, Hiei's God knows where, Koenma and Botan have work in Reikai, and Yusuke and Keiko are getting hitched. They all don't keep in contact much, otherwise we could have met up." Kuwabara shrugged, his voice cracking a little and a hint of regret forming on his features.

"Yusuke and Keiko are getting married? How lovely," Yukina said, facing Kuwabara, the small grin re-forming on her gentle face.

"Yeah. But since _I _didn't get an invitation, it's probably not _official _yet," Kuwabara kidded, taking a seat by Yukina on the bench in which she was perched.

I glanced at Hiei, who was to my left, still unaware of my presence, whose eyes were still analyzing the girl below him. I expected to see a disgusted look on the fire Koorime's face, his sister hanging around with the doofy Kuwabara who annoyed Hiei to no end...however I saw something a little more unique.

I wouldn't call it a 'smile'...with Hiei, smiling was very, very rare. But he did look rather content. I guess even if he's displeased with Kuwabara, his sister's feelings come first. A very admirable trait.

"Detective." he whispered, loud enough so only I heard.

"H-hiei?" I muttered. I guess I should have know he was smart enough to detect me when I'm a mere three feet away. Heh, perhaps this is why he hates being underestimated?

I was sure a sarcastic comment about "the oaf" and Yukina was coming, but Hiei was just full of surprised today.

"I didn't know that..." he paused. "You didn't say that you and Keiko were getting married." The comment caught me off guard–I almost fell off my tree branch.

"We were contemplating it, yes." I answered, securing my ass to the branch.

"Oh."

That was unusual. I didn't think Hiei was the type to care about such trivial, human events. Maybe he thought he wasn't invited because we haven't sent out invitations yet? The thought made me snicker. It _was _a very amusing thought, random as it was.

"What's so funny?" he asked, eyes not on me, instead watching Yukina and Kuwabara depart.

"I just never imagined you to care about crap like this." I giggled, stretching out on the branch so I was now lying instead of sitting.

"You don't know me all that well; for all you know I _could _be very vain." he answered, 'hmph'ing, as he crossed his arms and looked away from me.

"Not you." I laughed, slightly sarcastically. "I don't really think you are. And even if you were, I promise you're invited." He scoffed at this as well, eyes still not meeting mine.

"What makes you think I want to come?"

"I guess you wouldn't have to. It was just a suggestion." I glanced back at him, pausing until he turned and our eyes met. We stared at each other for a good five minutes. His intense eyes on me left me for a loss of words and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "I-it...it would mean a lot more if you were there." He looked down, avoiding my eyes. That didn't suit my fancy when it came to responses, thus I casually hopped onto his branch. I heard a faint growl as he avoided my stares further, forcing me to bring his chin up using my free hand (the one not keeping my balance on the slightly smaller perch). Now his face was to mine, but his eyes were still downward.

"Will I see you there?"

"..." At last I saw his eyes, glimmering in their former beauty, just barely. "You don't need a moot point there."

"Who said anything about any moot points being there?" I said, moving my hand from his chin to his hand, raising the intertwined fingers so he could see them without looking away from me.

"/You/ apparently."

I froze. This sounded eerily familiar.

'_I'm not your play thing.'_

"_Who said you had to be?"_

'_/You/ apparently.'_

I dropped Hiei's hand, letting it thump to his lap. He looked at me for just a second, than looked down to his resting hand.

"What did you say?" I asked, now glaring at him in a more angry demeanor than I would have preferred.

"You...apparently?" he whispered, backing up an inch from me so his back was to the tree. I sighed and whipped my head down so it was now me averting my gaze. I stood, and hopped gracefully to the earth below me.

"Sorry about that." I said in a voice hardly audible.

He stared at me like a deer in the headlights. His wide eyes didn't leave mine, making me feel all the more guilty. I jammed my eyes shut in a failed attempt to not see what I was looking at, and turned to walk in the opposite way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I don't know why, but I felt terrible. I tried to compare this feelings to _something, anything _to justify my actions. Unfortunately, I realized I felt the same way I would if I bitch-slapped Keiko across the face for no reason at all. The thought alone nearly gagged me.

"He actually _tensed _when I inched up on him like that. Like he was _afraid _of me." I said to no one in particular. I fell onto my bed, clunking my head on the headboard. His widened eyes haunted my memory. _Don't stare at me like that! _I thought to myself repeatedly.

"Don't stare like that!" I said out loud, my face deep into my pillow, my brow furrowed at my anger towards myself.

"...sorry."

I looked up, turning to see Hiei looming over me.

"HIEI?" I gaped, staring at my former partner. He came back?

"I didn't mean to look at you, but you seemed kind of mad..."

"I wasn't talking to you," I assured, looking at him sadly.

"There was no one else here." he said, piercing his eyes at me, interrogating me once more. Without thinking about it, I grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace quite similar to the time he tripped. He laid there, motionless in my arms. I don't know what pressured me to act this way, but I had to do it. I couldn't let him think I was mad at him. _What do I care? He's a tough dude. He can think what he wants; Things we'll be figured out sooner or later.. _My head wasn't in tune with my actions. My hand subconsciously grabbed his chin again, raising it up to mine's level. My fingers traced his lips that outlined his mouth. We were two centimeters apart; I could feel his breath on my own lips.

_RAAAANG!_

My head swiftly turned to the phone on my dresser, and I scuttled over to it, picking it up anxiously.

"Hello?"

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my ally gripping the shirt around his chest in a tight hold–his breathing ragged. If I didn't know better, I thought I saw some blush as well. Shaking the thought out of my head, I focused on the phone conversation I was (supposed) to be having.

"You're coming home early? That's wonderful!" I hung up the phone, not needing any more bills for long distance, only to see the demon gone.

**Author's note: **A slightly longer chapter, eh? Hope it doesn't suck so far. I'm putting my heart and soul into it. :exhales: I'm watching Pocahontas right now. Weird, right? Well, I must say I prefer John Smith to Rolfe, but what do my tastes count? (Yes, I **am **that bored.) Well, that's all I have to say. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Five**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note:** Wauuugh! T.T My "Artifacts of Darkness" dvd is so scratched, you can't even watch it anymore. What happened? WAUGHHH! (Oh by the way, LOVE YOU READERS!) Oh an fyi, this will be the first chapter I typed up since my internet has been up. I now know what to expect. :-) Enjoy!)

An unexpected trip to Kuwabara's house was coming, and I knew it. Yes, that's right, oafy Kuwabara got himself a good paying job, and a nice house—Just big enough for three: him, Yukina, and their child, if they have one. That is, when he finally gets the nerve to propose and...well, you know. Gets the urge, I guess. The thought is really quite amusing to me. But all in all, I'm happy for him. I know one day, he'll gather all his measly courage and propose.

"Kuwabara, you in there?" I shouted, knocking on the door loudly.

"Damn it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screeched just as loud, slamming open the door. Apparently, after a good look at the me, he must have realized how long it has been since he said that phrase.

"Ura-Urameshi!" He stood there, shocked. I half expected him to give me a hug.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Come in!" he invited, a smile now on his once-thug-like face.

"I'd love too, man. But I can't. Remember how Keiko went to America?"

"She told Yukina, so, yeah, I heard." he replied, gripping at his earlobe like it was new found habit. "Went with Shizuru, and some of her other human friends, right?"

"That's right. Well, she's coming home." My smile widened three times the size it was prior to the mentioning of Keiko's name. "Can I borrow your car? I need to pick her up in a few hours. At the airport, you know."

"I can't believe Yukimura would come back so soon. Too be so close to Japan, she must have left really early."

"She said she missed me too much to stay abroad." I shook my head. "I would have gone with her, but I hate planes." Kuwabara left me to turn into his house, reappearing at the door with a key ring. He tossed it to me, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, hurry your butt. Don't ever leave a lady waiting!" A smile and salut of thanks came from me, as he opened the garage and gave me full access to his vehicle.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I had about a half hour to kill. The airport was an hour away from Kuwabara's place, and now I was less than fifteen minutes away, being in the airport's city. I had no idea what to do to kill time. There was no way in hell I'd be stuck in some damn airport for half an hour with crowds of people hogging my ass space! I found a small, small almost-park after driving around in circles. It consisted of one bench, two swings, a slide, and four or five trees. Only two big enough to actually climb, I noticed.

Glancing at it, I wondered if Hiei noticed shit like this since the dude's always in a bloody tree. I casually parked, and sat on the bench.

"...?" I thought something strange was pulling me to this park when I found it. I sensed Hiei's unmistakable ki. I guess I hoped he followed me deep down. That damn boredom.

I followed it, using all my demonic instincts. I admit, I wasn't too shocked to find him in a tree, farther out in the park than I would have liked to journey, but it was worth it. He was sleeping, completely unaware I was that close to him. I snickered, and held his nose until he jerked up in a frantic state.

I expected a 'WHAT THE HELL?' but didn't get one. His hand whipped mine off of him in his sleep, and his eyes slowly woke up. He look startled to see me, I could tell. He didn't make anything obvious, but I...just knew. I was going to say something sarcastic, but couldn't bring myself to.

"Hey, Hiei." I said instead. "Stalking me again?"

"Actually," he said much to my disappointment, "I was hoping to _not _run into you today."

Perhaps that's why he was way out here?

I wanted, again, to be cocky and answer with a clever comeback...but I couldn't force a smile.

"Aha."

He looked at me with sad eyes that looked down at me disdainfully, like I was unworthy. Maybe he was right? Why was he this upset with me again? My memories led me to the night before—our last confrontation.

Blush crept over my face at that memory.

"About before..." I wanted to say sorry, I suppose. But didn't get the chance. My demonic ally hopped off the branch and started to walk away from me. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him back to my side.

"What?" he asked quickly and angrily.

"Sorry!" I blurted, with not much thought, like my previous, younger, immature self.

"About what?" he glared at me. He's such a piss ant. So I told him so.

"Quit being a piss ant, you prick!" I pulled him so his back was to my chest. He stiffened up again, but ceased to move, like a deer in the headlights once more.

"Don't _look _at me like _that_, you bastard." He closed his eyes really tightly, and lightly shivered. He was so close I felt it against my flesh.

"I'll look at you however I want." he said, despite his disadvantage in our positions.

"Yeah?" I couldn't let him go. I didn't want to.

'_It's stunts like /this/ that piss me off!'_

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, as loudly as I could. The anger was now pulsing through my veins. "WHAT _EVER _YOU ARE! LEAVE ME OUT OF IT! YOU FREAKY-ASS VOICE!"

Hiei took the moment of my vulnerability to shove himself out of my grip.

"_What _voice, Yusuke? There _is no _voice!" he said, grabbing my shirt collar, and dragging me down to his level.

"Yeah there is, damn it! And if I hear the damn thing again..."

"YUSUKE."

I looked at him. He knew how to get my attention.

"Don't you have to pick up Keiko?"

How'd he know that? He sighed and looked down, releasing me from his hold.

"That's right!" I said.. "I got to go!" I rushed back towards Kuwabara's car and jumped in. After all, I didn't feel like getting a lecture from my perturbed fiancee.

**Author's Note:** Oh, some comments:

slancaster113: I love the word "ass". No doubt. :D

Akumuness: I didn't think you sounded harsh! I just wanted you to know I was taking your advice seriously. It helps to know someone cares about good grammar. I noticed all those mistakes after I posted them and was, like... "Damn..." lol

AND TO EVERY NON-YUSUKE x HIEI SUPPORTER WHO LIKED THIS FIC SO FAR: I give you all Halloween candy:throws Snickers and Peanut Butter cups around: I'm glad you all checked this out anyway, and were nice enough to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 6**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note:** Damn, I hate making grammatical errors! Please forgive them, but even when I proof-read I miss some. As long as it's understandable, I guess I shouldn't complain. :sighs: Well, thanks to all for the amazing reviews:D THANKS! Keep em coming. They make me happy. :D Oh and I'm trying my absolute hardest to have little ooc-ness and character bashing. We don't have to all like the same things and all, but keep the hate out of the fic, right? xP I'm trying, people, trying. Ha ha.

I was five minutes late to the airport. My perfectionist Keiko was already outside with Shizuru right beside her.

"Yusuke!" she huffed. "All the girls' boyfriends made it here on time. And now their home eating nutritious food."

"Honey," I strained, wrapping my arm around her. "I had to do something first." I kept the 'it was only five minutes' comment to myself.

"What, dare I ask?" I snickered—she was tired. And when my future wife is tired, she lets you know. I analyzed the question, and couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I have nothing to hide, honestly. But I don't think saying, _Hey, Keiko. I was late 'cause I was hugging Hiei and shouting at mysterious ghost voices! _will help matters any.

"I was at the local park and lost track of time." There. That was vague, but not a lie either.

"You and that park. You practically live there." she sighed. A smile graced her soft, pink lips, and she gave me a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Keiko." I gripped her back tightly, like the corn ball I am.

"I've got something to tell you," she said, her classic smile shining on me.

"Yeah?"

"You have to wait 'til we get home, silly!" she said while tapping her index finger against my nose lightly.

"Can't you tell me now?" I whined.

"Nope!" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Hey Love Birds!" Shizuru stated calmly, a cigarette in between her lips. "Let's get a move on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru drove us back home so Keiko and I could reacquaint ourselves.

"Disney land? Well, aren't _you _fancy?" I smirked, elbowing her.

"I didn't talk to any cute boys, but I admit, I gave Mickey a hug." Keiko giggled, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"And I have it on camera!" Shizuru added from the front seat.

"Isn't that, like...porn star-ish? I mean, cheating me with a giant mouse and then taking pictures? Geez, Keiko!"

She whacked me upside the head with her rolled-up magazine.

"Yusuke!"

"Sorry!"

We glanced at each other and laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got home, Keiko fell onto our bed in a very familiar way. Her state of exhaustion reminded me of Hiei that first night. It also reminded me of that fucking voice. I still had a score to settle with that. I also couldn't help but hope Hiei was okay. I hadn't seen him since the airport, after all.

"Yusuke?"

I looked up.

"Yes?"

"I've never known you were the type who got lost in thought." she giggled.

"Me? Feh." I sighed, stretching, and sitting on the bed as well. Keiko shoved me on my back and leaned over me. Her hair slid off her shoulders and landed closely to my face. She smiled innocently me as I muttered something close to, "Who said _you _could be on top?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter." she said, blush forming all up and down her face. "I just need your...undivided attention."

"Since _when _was my attention divided?" I asked, widening my eyes and looking at her with the most adorable face I could muster.

"Yusuke, I didn't _just _go to Disney world you know. While I was in Florida, I saw some wonderful things. And I started thinking about you...and about me." she looked at me seriously with her intense eyes.

"Are you suggesting we get married there?" I asked slyly, smirking at the thought of an American wedding.

"No, of course not." she sighed. Her glare intensified. "I want to...live there."

"Live there?" I shouted, bolting upright, knocking her off me accidentally.

"Yes," she answered, slightly annoyed at being knocked off of me. "I was looking at some of the available houses. There were some beautiful houses by the beach."

"But what about Hiei?" I asked. She turned to look at me, a confused expression replacing the aggravated one.

"That dark haired friend of yours? What about him?" she asked curiously. I shook my head, blush forming on my cheeks.

"Nothing!"

"Oh, well, anyway..."

I didn't really hear the rest, though. I just couldn't bring myself to leave him.

**Author's note: **Another short-ass chapter. Sorry about that. Well, at least there's a little more plot to this now. Being the amateur I am, I have to work at these things. ...It's now 1:03 AM. I think I'll upload this tomorrow. :yawn: Once a day is enough anyway, right? Well, r and r. And make me one happy YH supporter. Night to you all, though it will be morning/afternoon by the time you read this. Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lust**

**By:** Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 7**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note:** People like to guess about the voice, I've noticed. I'm so happy people are that interested! Hope the interest stays. O.o

The next day I told Keiko, after I woke up, that I needed some fresh air. I did in fact wander around in my favorite places, but not to get fresh air. I was looking for Hiei today. And I wasn't going to find him on accident.

Much to my displeasure, he wasn't in the park.

I was on the rusty side when it came to my spirit control. I wasn't weaker, just not as interested what with there being no demons attacking humans in Ningenkai. I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and concentrated. I finally felt his ki in the direction of Genkai's temple. So, that's where I decided to head.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I knocked on Grandma's door slowly and lightly, instead of barging in like I normally do. I don't know why, but I felt if I entered this building the way I normally did, I'd seem too perky. And I didn't _really _feel perky right now, thus I didn't want to set the mood that way.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite thick headed dumb ass!" Genkai exclaimed, opening her temple's door.

"Hey, Grandma. Isn't it Yukina's duty to greet your visitors?" I asked, a small smirk on my face that didn't honor my pathetic looking eyes.

"Well, she's in the middle of a conservation. So I took the liberty." Genkai smirked now, as well. "Besides, I could sense your energy a mile away."

I sighed, and asked if I could come in. When she nodded, and moved out of the way, I couldn't help but notice Yukina smiling and laughing with Grandma's other visitor. My search had ended.

"Hiei," I stated, once Genkai had went back to her bedroom to meditate or whatever the hell she does in there. He looked up for a moment to greet my eyes with his, but then looked back down to his sister. He didn't look surprised, however. After all, if Genkai could sense me 'a mile away', so could he.

"Yusuke! What a pleasure!" Yukina smiled, standing up and giving a slight bow. "I heard about you and Keiko's big wedding plans from Kazuma. Congratulations!" I forced a tiny smile, and Hiei looked down.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen. Would you mind if I steal Hiei away from you for a second?" I shrugged, and put my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Why, of course. Is there a problem in Reikai?" Yukina asked suddenly, a worried look in her ruby orbs that resembled those of her brother's.

"Not really. It's a personal matter."

She looked confused, but nodded just the same, and quickly left for her own bedroom. Hiei didn't look up the entire time. He kept his gaze on something other than me. Some how, I felt it was easier that way, so I decided not to bug him about it like I normally did.

"Hiei?" I asked, to make sure he was paying attention at the very least.

"What?" he said harshly.

"Keiko was considering...moving." I said, fidgeting.

"That's nice. Are you finished?" he replied, looking up with a very...mean glare, I guess. What was his problem?

"To America."

His eyes held surprise. I didn't think they would; I thought he'd for sure keep that bored, emotionless glare on me.

He looked down again, but a smirk flashed across his face anyway.

"Can you even speak English?" he asked. He sounded a little sarcastic, but a little hurt too. I couldn't figure out why.

I smiled, and scratched my head as I answered, "Barely! But Keiko can speak it really well."

"Okay then," he said, walking towards me slowly. He tugged my shirt collar so we were at eye level.

"I'll make this short, so even your diminutive mind can remember it." he said quietly. He whispered something in English in my ear, then let my collar go.

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what the hell he just told me.

"Ask your girlfriend what it means." he said, glaring still. With that, he flickered, then was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Diminutive mind..." I grouched on the way back home. "What the hell does _diminutive_ mean?" I casually entered my home, and saw Keiko reading a book as she sat gracefully on the couch.

"Hello, honey," she said smiling, not moving her eyes from the page.

"Hey, Keiko," I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered, taking a sip of her tea and putting the book down. She gave me one of those you-aren't-in-trouble-again looks. I shook my head, and pushed my bangs out of the way of my face.

"You know English, right?" I asked nervously.

"I would have to, wouldn't I?" she said, still looking at me funny. My appearance must have seemed like something was wrong.

I repeated what Hiei had said to me, the best I could. "What does it mean? Do you know?"

She thought a moment, then said, "I know." I stared at her intensely. "It's English for 'I'm jealous'."

My eyes noticeably widened at that.

"Where ever did you hear that?" she asked, giggling at the blush riding up on my face.

"No where; I was just asking." I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my bedroom. Jealous? Why would he be jealous? Come to think of it, why would I tell him I was leaving anyway? Sure, I would naturally tell my friends, but why did I have to tell him–it was like I was attempting to get it off my chest.

"Oh no..." I whispered to myself, covering my forehead with my palm. "Don't tell me I'm getting a crush on him..."

Blush spread faster, heating up my cheeks. The knock from the opposite side of the door made my heart skip a beat and I nearly forgot how to breathe.

"Yusuke? Are you alright?" Keiko asked from the outside my room.

"You know what?" I said, clinging to the shirt that was covering my chest. "I really don't know."

**Author's Note: **Ryukotsusei, your review made me laugh. Like, a serious laugh. That amused me, I don't know why. :Ahem: I AM SO HAPPY WITH HOW THIS FIC IS GOING! I must say, I'm proud of it. And not a single flame:cries happy tears: You people are the best! Thank you so, so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much, and that's what keeps me updating this fast. :D See you next chapter, I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 8**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** Wow! So many long reviews! I absolutely _love _long reviews! You reviewers make me so happy! I'm so glad I decided to post this fic. Oh, and Ryukotsusei, you made me laugh again. And one more special thanks to slancaster113 who got their friend Sally to read this fic. Way to 'tell a friend'. xD Go you guys!

For the first time in three years, Koenma summoned me to Reikai. It wasn't a lie that I was fired, but, as the first Spirit Detective told me, "Things will change; they need you too much." I guess it was true.

"Koenma," I stated solemnly, sitting in an empty chair that was conveniently located in his 'office' of sorts.

"Hello, Yusuke." Koenma said. I expected a depressing demeanor to be filling the room, but I sensed no bad vibes.

"What? What's the mission? Who's the assassin? The evil demon? Who's in danger?" I asked hurriedly, shifting my eyes left and right; my eyebrow cocked.

"What assassin?" Koenma asked. "Mission? Demon?"

"Well," I growled angrily, "you dragged me up here for some goddamn reason."

"Oh, yes, about that." Koenma sighed, scratching his head. "I just wanted to congratulate you on you're big wedding. Finally tying the knot with Keiko, are you?" He walked towards me, just close enough to lightly elbow me.

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah, the wedding."

Koenma looked at me confused.

"I would think that'd be the only thing on your mind." he said, sitting in his oversized chair, stretching.

"Huh? Oh right." I said, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Doesn't seem like it." Koenma replied, balancing a pen on his upper lip.

"It is! It is!"

His gaze intensified on me.

"Are you tired?" I looked up suddenly. He caught me off guard.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Yusuke, if you start one more sentence with 'huh', I'm chucking my slobber-covered pacifier at you." he gritted his teeth, and pretended to aim it at me.

"Keep your binki in your mouth. I just didn't get much sleep last night." I sighed. It was true. My mind was so full of bull shit I just couldn't doze off.

"Well, get some tonight, then." Koenma suggested as headed for the exit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I got back a little later than usual. I was really pissed since I forgot to ask Koenma about the voice. It slipped my mind, I suppose. Just like everything else important. If Keiko didn't remind me of the crap I should remember, then I'd probably be a hobo right now.

"I'm back." I groaned as I entered my house. Keiko was reading again. She looked at me immediately after I walked in, dropping her book onto her lap, and staring at me with an "I'm worried" look..

"Yusuke..." she said quietly. I almost didn't hear her.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" I asked. I was a little worried by her expression.

"Last night..." she started. I prayed to God I didn't say something in my sleep last night that I didn't mean. "You acted so...weird." I sighed in relief, causing her to jerk her head in my direction.

"I'm fine, Keiko! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You _did _sort of rush into our bedroom like you backside was on fire."

"Well maybe it _was._" I defiantly added. She shook her head.

"_Well _I guess you're _fine _now." I giggled. She looked so pissed! "If you're so full of energy, go get the groceries."

"You seem full of energy, too." I mentioned, cocking an eyebrow again.

"No, I wasted it all worrying about you."

Point taken. I grabbed the list she had on the kitchen counter, and went on my way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I amaze myself sometimes. I honestly couldn't believe I didn't get all twitchy when I looked in her eyes. Especially since the person who was on my mind since last night was...

_THUMP!_

"Hiei?" I stumbled backward as I hit my favorite fire koorime. He looked up at me, startled at first, then smirked.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, blushing and avoiding his eyes, yet still trying to seem like nothing was wrong.

"I finally told her..." he said quietly, as he began to walk passed me. "I finally told her the truth."

**Author's note: **Go me! I finally got off my ass and updated:D Read and Review pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 9**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** I know you all probably thought I died after all those quick updates and then none at all. I apologize. School got the best of me. I had all this work I couldn't put off. Sadly, my grades dropped dramatically, and even _looking _at the keyboard made me feel guilty. I mean, none of you readers want to read anything from a delinquent who can't even accomplish the smallest of homework assignments. So, I got some good grades, built up the courage, and am BACK! I don't know if I'll update everyday, but I'll try my best. Be patient. And THANKS to ALL!

"You told who what?" I asked, my eyes big. I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. He was now in front of me, eyes pointed down. "Yu...Yukina?" I suggested it lightly, in case I was wrong. He shrugged a little, then said, "who else?"

"And?" I asked nervously. He looked up. You'd think bad news was coming, but a small smile appeared on his face for a brief second.

"She hugged me, and claimed she suspected it." he paused for a second. "Then she said not to 'leave her again'." He emphasized 'again'.

"That's...wonderful!" I said, smiling myself.

"That doesn't sound incredibly sincere." he teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"What made you decided to finally tell her?" I asked. This I had to hear. I mean, he's hid this all this time? Why now?

"The fox and you were always nagging me about it. I figured...if you were going to leave, I might as well tell her when you're around to witness it."

"Is that all?" I whispered, hugging him. I squeezed him tightly for a second. After all, I may not get another chance. He didn't move for about a minute–he didn't even breathe. I could have stayed like that all day. Sadly, he wasn't up to it.

"Don't touch me." he stated coldly, shoving me away from him, and backing up slowly. Sure, we were in 'public', but no one was around. The streets we deserted. The stores were all closing down early for the weekend. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against one of the trees planted near the sidewalk for decoration.

"Why not?"

"I don't care what you do, Detective." he turned his head and kept his eyes down as I brushed his cheek. "But I am_ not_ your play thing."

"Who said you had to be?" I asked.

"/You/ apparently." I cupped his cheek, and brought his chin up so we were face to face. I leaned in, slowly. I almost had my way, but his eyes jerked open and he hit me. He _hit _me. It wasn't super powerful, but it hurt like sin.

"I told you, I am not your play thing!" he said it harshly, and was blushing, as he held the hand he swatted at me with the opposite one.

He wanted to 'flit' away like he normally did in situations with similar problems, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his shoulders and looked at him dead in the eye.

"You aren't my 'play thing'! God!" I shouted angrily.

"The hell I'm not." I grumbled, glaring at me—obviously uncomfortable. "It's stunts like /this/ that piss me off!"

Damn, this sounded so familiar...I looked down at him. He really did look pissed. His red orbs were glaring daggers into me, and his shoulders were tensed against the tree he was backed up to.

It hit me! Suddenly, it just...hit me. This whole conversation was identical to those damn ghost voices! The ones I kept hearing every time I was 'flirting' with him, in a way. The only thing he didn't say yet was...

"You..." I said, eyes growing wide. He looked up at me curiously. "You're...fall–"

He jerked his head down before I could say 'falling'.

"No." he denied. "I am _not_." I didn't finish the sentence, yet he knew where I was going with this.

"You are so! You won't ever look me in the eye! And you're blushing right now!" I didn't lie, and he knew it. The glare remained, however.

"Well, you are crushing me between this damn tree," he spat, "and it _is _unusually close for two _guys _don't you think?" Now I blushed. He was right. We did look suspicious like this. But I didn't let go.

I put my forehead on his.

"If you really do care, why aren't you burning me to a crisp right now?" I whispered.

"..." I didn't expect a reply.

"Would it really be so bad? I think you're enjoying it." He snorted at that comment. I smirked and finished, "After all, you were jealous when Keiko got more attention than you, right?" He didn't deny it. I smiled slightly, and kissed his neck. He stopped resisting.

**Author's note: **See, I updated:D :readers throw stuff at authoress: Hey! I'm sorry! I'll try to be faster! Please! Mercy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 10**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Wow, chapter ten already. Exciting, isn't it? So many reviews, though mostly rooting for Hiei, are curious of what's going to become of Keiko. Hm. Well, I guess we'll have to read. On to the story!

I wanted to kiss him so badly. Just kiss him and get it over with. Once I did that, I could move on to better things. After all, it wouldn't be my first kiss. Keiko and I kissed plenty of times. Once, she had to kiss me to bring me back to life! And then she kissed me after I finally returned to her from the Makai. And after that we kissed like it was just a regular, casual thing. Every morning, every night. A peck here or there, it was normal. But for some reason, I couldn't do it to him. He gave up resisting. He was just standing there (with support of the tree, of course), standing there and waiting. Waiting for whatever I decided to do to him.

Part of me enjoyed that he was just...there. There and waiting. But the other half was disappointed in myself for being such a horn dog. And that particular part told me it meant nothing if both didn't participate. I guess that's true. And since I found myself believing it...I stopped. He glanced up at me curiously.

"I'm not going to force you into anything. You realize this." I said, continuing to cup his cheek.

"Not really." he answered, barely audible. "I don't believe you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He told you, huh?" I said, a small...really small...smile on my face. My depressed eyes were probably screwing over my facade.

"Yes!" she smiled. Her gorgeous orbs closed in happy upside down U's. "I probably made him nervous when I hugged him, though."

"Nah, he's such a softy at heart, he probably enjoyed it."

Talking with Yukina both soothed me a little, but also made me more tense. Here I was, talking face to face to Hiei's sister. Sure, I've talked to _Yukina _before, but this is the first time I've seen her as _Hiei's sister. _And she knows it. After Hiei and I parted, we walked in opposite directions. I ended up at Genkai's and ended up staying the night. Who knew where he was at?

Yukina looked at me seriously for a moment. Her eyes practically pulsed through me. I cocked an eyebrow, similar to the way Hiei had so many times before.

She stood up from her kneeling position, and wiped away the dust on her kimono hem.

"He lets you get away with it because he _likes _you, not because he_ trusts_ you."

She left the room shortly afterward. I blinked. Was she talking about Hiei? How'd she know that?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're always so distant."

"What?"

"Distant."

I looked at my fiancee confused. We were lying mindlessly on the bed. It was late, and I was too lazy to change into my bed wear, and just kind of...flumped there the way I was. Keiko, with a concerned look, followed me. Her skirt bounced from underneath her, and ruffled all over the place. We we're on our stomachs, staring at each other silently. At least...we _were_ silent.

"Distant? When have I ever been distant?" I asked, pouting.

"Ever since I met you." she whispered. I scoffed at that. But it was true. I never told her anything, except when I told her I was leaving for the makai. And that probably hurt the most. But I came back, didn't I? I groaned, and turned over so I was facing the wall instead of her. She sighed herself, and stood up.

"I'd ask you what happened if I wasn't so sure you wouldn't answer." With that, she left me to sulk.

"I'm confused." I whispered to myself. "Is this lust or love?"

**Author's Note: **And thus the title. Well I updated, though it is terribly short. Forgive me! (I just emailed my parents a Christmas list! n.n Let's see how this goes over. Lol!) R and R! Reviews are, dare I say, inspirational.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 11**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I started a Yusuke-Hiei oneshot last night, but is currently debating if I should bother finish it, let alone post it. xP There just aren't enough YH fans. But on another note, a lot of people appreciate the quick updates! I guess that's good news for me. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock, seriously!

**Quick comments (to the reviews that need an answer): **_Ryukotsusei:_ I hope she has air holes. XD and _slancaster113:_You're looking too much into it. :sweat drop: I promise, I wouldn't lie in the summary. ;-)

"Keiko," I started. She heard me from down the hall and hurried back into the bedroom.

"You're going to Genkai's temple again, aren't you? You're always doing that, aren't you?" she exhaled a sigh. "What's so important over there?"

"Nothing really. I just need to talk to Yukina." What she said bothered me.

"Then you won't mind if I go, too?"

The question took me off guard. I hadn't expected that! But if she didn't trust me _that _much, then fine.

"No. By all means. It will be a more interesting trip there if you come." I answered. She glanced up at me, blinked, and then smiled.

"Okay! I'll get ready!" Now I was the one who sighed. I really wanted to go alone, but if she was this excited about coming, why not?

It was still late. No one was out on the street; of course, they haven't been since the weekend. These roads seemed much more lonely lately. I haven't been this distracted in a long while. It dawned on me not too long ago that she knew something was up. I seriously doubted she knew I was with Hiei every time 'I needed fresh air'. But she was no fool, and probably thinks I'm cheating her to some extent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We made it to Genkai's in no time. It was indeed more enjoyable with some one to converse with. Keiko silently insisted that we hold hands the entire time, though. I guess she was claiming me as hers to the entire female population. Then again, with my devilish good looks, who could blame her for being over protective?

Genkai greeted us at the door in Yukina's stead.

"Hello, Dimwit." she said, opening the doors. Her eyes widened at the woman next to me. "Keiko, what a nice surprise."

"Hello, Genkai." she replied politely, bowing.

"Is Yukina here?" I asked, very much to the point.

"In her room. What's the rush?" Genkai glared at me. I shrugged, pretending I had no specific answer, and ran passed the fossil desperately looking for the Ice apparition's dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yukina!" I squealed as I rammed opened her door (rudely, I admit), sounding eerily like Kuwabara.

"Hello, Yusuke." she said, looking up from a humongous novel. I suppose with her brother found, she has a lot more free time.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, shaken up a tad from my rushed appearance.

"About what you said yesterday–" I trailed off, but there was no reason to finish.

"I knew you'd bring that up eventually." she smiled at me. I felt guilty glaring at her the way I was. "It's no mystery," she continued, "I just read your mind."

"Eh?" My eye capacity must have tripled at least.

"Is it so surprising considering I'm Hiei's sister?" She _loved _brining that up. And Hiei was so worried about telling her. I mentally sweat dropped.

"I thought he could do that because of his Jagan?(1)" I said, calming down slightly.

"No, this power we inherited." she grinned wider, eyes closed, with a humorous expression on her face. I groaned. Her smile weakened a little, and her eyes shined with a...sadder light. "My brother was...lingering in your thoughts in their entirety that day." I visibly stiffened.

"That's not...true! I think of other things!"

"Not from what I saw." she looked down, and put her hand to her chest in her classic pose. "Please, don't do something you might regret. I don't want you to hurt Keiko, and I especially don't want you to hurt Hiei-kun..."

"..." I bit my lower lip.

"So don't..." she paused again. "...um...not unless you mean it." She shook her head for effect. I scratched my arm. Unless I mean it, huh?

1. I know Yukina can't really, and it /is/ probably the Jagan, but work with me. :sweat:

**Author's note: **Slightly longer update. O.o;; Go me. I didn't proof read this...at all...so I'm sure there's more grammatical errors and misspellings than I can count. But oh well. :sweat: I'll try harder this weekend when I have more time and less homework. UNTIL THEN. :-D


	12. Chapter 12

1**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter...uhhh...oh darn. xP**

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

**Author's note: **I died. But I came back. Then I died again. I typed up an update. Then it got erased. So I wrote it again. And yes, it got erased for a second time. So I got pissed and went to bed since I was tired from a six hour drive. So here we are again.

It wasn't long before the two of us were in my bedroom for a second time. He was looking up at me innocently. Those big red orbs looked me up and down as I gently lowered him to my mattress. Pinning his arms above his head, I grazed my lips over his collar bone, slowly working my way up to his neck, then to his ear. He pulled my shirt collar down further, giving me more access. I stopped myself, and looked at him sincerely for the first time all night. Continuing to stare with his innocent eyes, he glanced up at me with a small smirk.

"Yusuke," he started, using his arms to drag me closer to his body.

"Yeah?" I blushed, not resisting.

"You can have it if you really want to."

"Have what?" I asked, eyes wide. He couldn't mean...

He grabbed my hand and put it on his thigh. I nearly blushed myself into a coma.

"H-hiei..."

"This..." he replied. "It's what you want after all." My eyes widened further. Well, I admit, I did feel very comfortable there.

"Yusuke..."

Is it what I want, though?

"Yusuke?"

It sure seemed like it, didn't it? The way I constantly...?

"YUSUKE!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke with a jolt. It took my eyes a second or two to adjust to the dark room I was in. I glanced around. It was my room, it was my bed, but Hiei wasn't anywhere. Keiko, however, was. She was standing, bent over me, shaking me.

"Yusuke!"

I looked up at her with a confused look plastered on my face.

"Keiko? What's wrong?"

"You tell me!" she sighed, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "It's two A.M. You were thrashing about in your sleep, and you were blushing like a fool."

"What? Wet dream?" I asked. She slapped me over the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Don't be a pervert! I was worried about you! I thought you may have been sick."

_I am sick if I dream of my teammates like that... _I thought to myself.

"In all seriousness, Yusuke...our weddings coming up and I'm not sure you're ready."

"I am so," I lied, dashing under the covers so she couldn't see the blush on my face, or tell that I wasn't being honest. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well, for one thing, we never talk any more. For another, you are never in this house unless you're sleeping. You constantly 'need fresh air'. You're hiding under the sheets as we speak like you always do when you lie!" she slapped her forehead in frustration as she trudged over to her side of the bed. She sat down in the corner farthest from me and exhaled a window-breaking sigh.

I thought her statements over for a few minutes. She had a point. I couldn't see a flaw in anything she pointed out. The silence in the room made it seem darker and colder than it was. I felt overly nervous knowing she was sitting a couple feet away, waiting for my response.

"I think you're right about something..." I finally whispered. I heard the bed creak as she shifted her weight.

"That you need too much 'fresh air'?" she suggested with a hint of a small laugh.

"Yes, and..." now it was me sighing. I wiped some sweat forming on my forehead from the heavy covers heat and my undeniable nervousness. "I'm not ready for this wedding."

**Author's note: **I would have liked to have a longer update but I'm tired and out of inspiration. And in a gloomy mood as well. :enter sigh here: Maybe some nice reviews will pull me out of this rut. Later all!


	13. Chapter 13

1**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter...13?**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's rant (PLEASE READ): **Besides "update soon", one of the most common factors in the reviews have been how I plan on (or have been failing at) keeping Hiei in character. First off, let me say this: _I am the **Queen **of making Hiei OOC! _The reason for this crime? My imagination. My imagination's version of Hiei IS OOC. Why? I have...no clue. He just is. _My _Hiei's attitude is like a warped version of Yusuke's. Sarcastic and shouts a lot, basically. Oo And he drinks a hell of a lot of alcohol, but that's besides the point. XD But as you can tell (and probably loathe me for) my Hiei-chan is a little different from Togashi's. **Now**, you should know I don't think I'm above 'making characters in character'. My PLAN is to keep Hiei IN CHARACTER. That is the plan. Now, my instincts will try to lead me astray. You have to forgive me if his character remains borderline. I will TRY to keep him IN CHAR. I will try! But this fic is on the weird side, or so I've been told, and I've been trying to do my best to kep everyone satisfied. I've also tried to NOT BASH Keiko (or any character for that matter) as much as possible. WHICH is also hard when there's Yusuke+Keiko in a YusukeHiei fic. BARE WITH ME! I'm doing my best! _Finally, _why the HELL am I writing this here? I'd explain it in the author's comments to the reviewers (at the end of the fic where author's talk to the reviewers one on one) had that "been allowed". However, I also heard it's just a rumor writers are actually following. O.o Truth of the matter, I don't know what's going on. On that note, to:_ Suryallee, _Anytime:-) I'm sorry people have been giving you a rough time. We YH fans must stick together! **And now, on to the fic!**

Keiko's weight stopped shifting. The room with deathly silent. And the heat from the blanket on top of my head was starting to become unbearable. I felt her move her body completely on top of our bed, and crawl towards me. She sat gently on my stomach and pulled the covers off my head abruptly. I expected her to growl whatever she planned to tell me, eyes glowering in my direction, almost glowing a demonic red–the way she did when we growing up. And when we were falling in love.

Instead, Yusuke was faced with something he had never wanted to see. Unshed tears were blinding Keiko's vision. Her eyebrows attempted to point lower in a sad attempt to look angry, but it wasn't following through. I gulped. My hand made its way towards her face, trying to wipe the future tear droplets (much like the way I did when my ghostly form tried to reach her in her dreams), but Keiko jerked her expecting head away.

"Kei...Keiko..." I whispered solemnly.

"Yusuke...why are you...?" she drowned herself out in the silence, making the room cold as ever.

"Keiko, don't get all upset. I have to be honest with..." My train of thoughts were halted with her index fingers pressed against my lips.

"Is that /all/ you're about now? Honesty?" she forced a small laugh as she looked into my eyes. "Yusuke...if you're so honest now...then tell me the truth...Why are you postponing our wedding? All we've looked forward to?"

"..." I exhaled as much weight off my chest I could let out with a measly sigh. "I'm just not ready."

"Now of all times? If you weren't ready, why'd you propose when you did?"

"Because I thought I _was _ready!" I half spat, not trying to sound cruel, but getting so frustrated. What was the rush anyway? We've been a couple since childhood–living proof opposites attract. "Why do we have to get married only so soon? We have plenty of time to..."

"Because I love you!"

Her response caught me off guard. That sounded so foreign to me, like I haven't heard it for a long time. Oh the agony of not hearing the one you care for most return the feelings.

My eyes widened. What were my thoughts blabbering about? Keiko never stopped loving me! My eyes widened further in cold realization. Perhaps it was me who no longer loved her? But how could that be? She held my heart for so long, why now of all times did I subconsciously change my mind?

How much I wanted to say simply 'I love you, too'. But instead my mouth replied, "I don't this is the time to be planning to go to America."

He froze, as if her heart skipped a beat–maybe more than one.

"But I thought we..."

"Not 'we', Keiko. I-...I'm not good at stuff like moving to the other side of the world, knowing the language, and living a new life just like that." I snapped my fingers for effect. My voice cracked a bit–it hurt to say but it was true. I knew from the start I couldn't leave my home, let alone Japan. I sighed, looking down. She closed her teary eyes, releasing the clear crystals that slicked slowly down her cheeks.

"Alright, fine..." she said without as much sarcasm as I had expected. She got up, looking downward herself, and slowly exited (hoping I was to stop her?) But I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Couldn't _anything_. What did she want? I _was _being honest, but it seemed like part of me was still so unsatisfied.

I drifted into sleep, alone, unlike how I normally did with Keiko next to me, keeping her half of the bed warm. In my dream that night, I was face to face with my lover, staring into the eyes that appeared to have an immense desire to shed tears that didn't exist. They looked down and ginned a half smile, making my chest hurt. This was no smile that someone smiles to express joy of any kind, but rather one full of regret, and maybe sorrow?

'_I love you.' _the words stung me for a reason unbeknownst to me. I went to them, grabbing their chin and lifting it up so eye contact was made. They pushed away, and took a good two steps back. I wanted to protect them, but was powerless to do so. _'But...' _they continued, _'I can't let you **not** go to America.'_

When I woke up, shortly after five A.M, covered in sweat, I panted like I just ran a mile. In that nightmarish vision, I thought I was talking to Keiko...

...it was hard to believe I was talking to Hiei.

**Author's note: **After I ranted at the beginning, I have nothing left to say. O.o No need for shouts of joy, people. R and R and make me happy. :D Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

1**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Chapter who knows it's been so long...**

**Author's note:** I know, I know. Where the _HELL _have I been. Sorry about my utter laziness. I'm back. Sorry all.

I stood up. I calmly walked to the bathroom. Shredding the clothes I went to bed in, I turned on the shower and stepped inside. Adjusting the heat, I scrubbed my head with shampoo in a sad, sad attempt to get rid of the dried gel infecting my scalp. I always wore my hair down when I didn't want to be recognized, and today I felt like avoiding everyone. My thoughts were circling around that stupid dream. I couldn't shake it! I could understand that _Keiko _would want me in America. But why Hiei? I suppose my subconscious could be messing with me. I mean, once I had a dream Kuwabara and I were in a cheese eating contest, and I actually _won_. Pfft, like that'd ever happen.

The hot water slowly turned cold, and I got out. Shaking my head quickly like a dog who just got thrown into a car wash, I made my exit of the bathroom not bothering to put a towel on. I expected to hear Keiko shout 'Yusuke! Put on some clothes! Show some dignity!' But I didn't hear her voice. I wasn't surprised, though. And it worked out anyway; I could use the time alone.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge. Neat, tiny handwriting ensnared my vision, and I recognized it at once as my now timid fiancee.

_Yusuke,_

_Went to Shizuru's for tea. Be back when I can. :)_

_Keiko_

Her handwriting was, how would be the best way to describe it? Cute and bubbly I suppose. It cheered me up just a little. But it held sadness in it, too. Keiko always went to Shizuru's–them getting closer over time–but she only went 'for tea' when she felt down in the dumps. But then again, so was I.

I wandered into my bedroom, and 'flumped' on my bed into a heap. I was face first in my drool covered pillow, and content there. I had no where else better to go at the moment anyway.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

My ears perked up, and my body followed soon after. Sitting up, I saw Hiei sitting on my open windowsill. Kurama told me once he preferred them to doors. I thought it was kind of cute, in it's own weird way.

"Hiei!" The way I said it didn't seem questionable, just happy. Which was weird because I was feeling exceptionally down.

"Don't get too perky, Detective." he sighed, not moving an inch. "Yukina asked me to check on you. Why she cares is beyond me."

I remember the conversation Yukina and I had prior to this conversation now.

"I'm fine then. You can tell her that for me." I smiled, trying to sound sincere. He turned to face me, then turned away again.

"Not until you put on pants." he growled, shifting his weight on the sill.

"Oh, what, aren't you interested?" I asked. I hear a very aggravated 'hn' as he began to leave the window. I grabbed him hastily and pulled him back in–not that he ceased to resist. He was worse than a two year old on a bad day. Fighting him with one arm and shutting (locking) the window with other was no easy task. But being the genius I am, I was able to accomplish it. Sighing off my load, I turned to he who gave up and stopped fidgeting. As surprising as it wasn't, he was avoiding eye contact and flushed a light pink. I smirked.

"Could you try to be mature?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me! You were the one thrashing like a kid." I 'hmph'ed.

"Yes, but I'm not the one wandering around naked." he replied irritably.

"Why were you looking?" I teased, poking his arm. I couldn't help but grin when he returned with, "It was kind of hard to miss." He freed himself, and (calmly this time) walked to the window.

"Stay." I commanded with a hopeful tone in my voice. He turned and glared at me. I didn't expect much else in all honesty.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I retorted. Beat that, Hiei. He glanced up at me with his unmistakable 'what-an-idiot' expression. However, it soon turned into a look of...dare I say...sadness.

"You..." he started, but he shut his mouth before finishing, leaving me curious.

"What?" I urged him to continue. He shook the comment off, and began to rub his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"_When _is she taking you away?" he groaned.

"Oh Keiko?" I paused at the awkward moment I brought upon myself. "Actually..." I trailed off further. "...Actually, I told her I didn't want to go..."

He looked up, surprised.

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know," I lied. I did know. I knew very damn well.

"Stupid..." he insulted. "I figured you'd do anything for her." Of course, Hiei was there to witness the many crazy acts I had done in the past to save Keiko. He was the cause of one such event, come to think of it.

"I can't leave Japan." I stated calmly and truthfully. "There are too many things I love here." He contemplated this as I pulled on some boxers and jeans I had recently grabbed from my dresser and closet.

"Like what?" he said, sounding slightly disgusted. Not that I took it personal; Hiei didn't like _any _aspect of Ningenkai.

"Lots of things." I paused to think of a list so I could support my statement. "I love this house. My park. I couldn't live without being this close to my friends."

I looked at him, and he slightly nodded, thinking it through.

"I love being able to speak the lanuguage," I continued. "And seeing the poor students have to wear school uniforms like I had to. Being able to walk to Grandma's temple. And then there's you."

He was silently registering it when he abruptly lifted his head. "...what?"

"You heard me." I went into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, nearly ripping my skull off trying to make my hair look presentable. I glanced at him again. At that he shook his head, looking down as if he misheard. Sighing with a frown, I walked over to him, lifting his chin up. He shoved me back with barely any force, and backed himself into the bathroom's tiled wall.

"Stop it..." he said, burning a hole in the floor with his intense gaze.

"No..." I said, but not in an overly forceful way. I stroked his cheek lightly. He flinched at it, like it was foreign to him.

"Yusuke..." he started, still avoiding me. "Please understand..."

"Understand what?" I asked. The closer I got to him, the more I just wanted to...to what? A lot of things. Kiss him for one. But I never kissed him before. Not even in my freaky ass dreams. It was almost like I couldn't do it. I also had a strange urge to protect him, too. But from what? He was a strong guy. A demon, no less. He didn't need me to protect him.

"Don't be stupid," he accused softly. "What are you saying? You...love me now?"

"Perhaps." I replied just as softly. What was with that tone.

"This isn't love, Yusuke. This is lust. And I think you should inform that girl of yours that you aren't getting enough, because you're coming after your friends." I expected to see a sarcastic look on his face, but instead he looked hurt. I suddenly remembered questioning myself on the topic. "And besides," he continued in a hardly audible voice, "love is for those who deserve it."

**Author's note: **:wipes sweat from forehead: Nice long (for me) chapter to make up for not being around for so long. If you see any mistakes since I'm so full of them (damn it all!) Let me know. :D Review please. And in case I don't get to say so later, Merry Christmas!


	15. Chapter 15

1**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter I want to say fourteen but could very well be wrong...**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note: **:is listening to _Simple and Clean_: Wow, now I'm in a weird romantic mood. X.x PERFECT!

_Love is for those who deserve it..._

"What..." I started. I paused when he outstretched his arms. He didn't _shove _me, but kept me at a distance. He was looking at the floor, ignoring me. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat in an alarming rate. Licking my dry lips, I continued, "...is that supposed to mean?"

"What is sounds like..." he replied icily. I didn't like that.

"Hiei," I grunted, "quit pushing me." Reluctantly, he lowered his arms but kept the distance.

"Quit it, Detective..."

I inched slowly towards him anyway.

"I'm not a detective anymore..." I said nervously. "Will you please come back over here. I want to help you..."

"_This _is why I can't let you **not **go to America," he stated coldly, stopping me in mid step.

"What?" I breathed. The air seemed a lot colder all of a sudden. I could almost feel some awkward chill run down my back.

I saw one of his hands clench into a fist.

"Stop caring so much about me."

How could I stop? He looked up at me. At first glance, he seemed really pissed off. I didn't break the eye contact. Something seemed amiss here. I bit my lower lip. It was becoming clearer and clearer. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before.

"Maybe instead of playing these games with me, you should start concentrate on your marriage!" he continued as I walked towards him again, stopping just short of running into him.

"You're...so...stupid..." he said, tensing at how close I was. _That _did it. I cupped his cheek and leaned in a closely as I could. We were about a centimeter apart.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to know." I whispered, my breath falling short on his lips. I quickly claimed those lips in a slow kiss drinking in the moment, and semi amazed that a force field didn't stop me from trying.

I expected him to shove me away violently. He didn't. Instead, he brought his hands to my chest, like he was about to try, but then slowly moved them upward until the circled around my neck and thus deepening the kiss. I could have stopped him, I suppose. But I didn't want to. When I brought this upon myself, I discovered a longing I didn't know I had. But at the same time, there was also a desire that I knew in my present state I couldn't receive. It was a weird feeling; like I was halfway there but stuck at the halfway mark. When he looked up at me not more than five minutes ago, I realized that he _liked _me. Liked me enough to keep his distance from me. From me, and from Keiko...

And after we broke from that kiss I realized something else. I realized why I could never put my lips to his even in a dream. It was because during our first kiss I found out how much he meant to me–a feeling you can't duplicate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She brought the tea cup to her lips, but couldn't force herself to sip the fluid in her cup. I fiddled with my chopsticks in the rice I was attempting to eat. It had been about two hours since Hiei left the house, and I felt a little lonely. Keiko didn't speak from the time she came home, fixed dinner, and now. The heavy atmosphere was everywhere and infecting our senses to the fullest. We both knew, deep down, what was going to happen next. But who would have thought it was to happen so soon?

"It's...it's not working out, is it?"

I looked up at Keiko, my girlfriend since childhood, the woman I was to marry, the person sitting across the table from me...Her face held sadness, but also wisdom. She _knew _something was wrong with our relationship. She knew it was something she couldn't change. She knew because she was no fool. Had I been a man worthy for her, I would have replied 'why do you say that?' But instead a little 'yeah...' escaped my lips instead. I didn't want to hurt her...she was still precious to me in many ways. But lying to her, keeping her at my side...would only hurt her worse. I fell in love with someone else.

**Author's note: **Sorry the chapter is so short...I'll try and make the next one longer. Until then:D R and R!


	16. Chapter 16

1**Lust **

**By:** Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 16**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note:** Well I died again. Heh, sorry about that. I know this isn't exactly a "new" excuse, but midterms have been weighing me down. That, and biology hates me. X.x But you know, other than that life is good. And call me crazy, but since my sister started playing Final Fantasy VII, I fell in love with CloudXAerith. But for some odd, odd reason everyone else I meet likes Tifa. I am a lone wolf. XD Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.

We broke up. Keiko and I, lovers since childhood, broke up. And neither her nor I were surprised. Of course, Keiko cried after her mature act in front of me. She claimed the bedroom, locked herself inside, and cried. I felt awful, but she knew this would happen as long as I didn't return to my 'normal' self from before... She was crying to release it all out of her system so she could greet me with a smile tomorrow. That way, in a guiltless fashion, we could talk about our new plans for the future.

Beforehand, I offered to go to a hotel for the night so she wouldn't have to look at me shameless mug for longer than necessary. She declined, and told me the house was equally mine as it was hers, and that I should sleep in my own bed. She ended our confrontation with a small joke about 'How lucky it was we had yet to send out invitations.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I woke, the sun had not graced this side of town with its presence. Turning in an agitated fashion, I saw an annoying "6:05" on my alarm clock. With a sigh, I lifted my self so that I was propping on my elbows. With a glance, I saw Keiko was missing from the room. Her side was neat, made, and looking eerily clean. My half had clothes piled on the floor in piles, and had anything from broken glass to trash scattered everywhere.

I figured Keiko felt no need to clean up any of my messes anymore.

Not that I blamed her.

I scooted off of my ass to the kitchen, where I found the human woman, sitting in solitude, quietly eating freshly buttered toast with her trademark tea to wash it down.

"Good Morning." I said lightheartedly, pulling up a chair next to her. She let out a tiny exhale before replying with an inaudible "It is?"

"I've decided to let you keep the house." I stated, staring at her intensely. She looked at me wide-eyed, questioning why I would prefer a small, uncomfortable apartment to a beautiful, decent sized house. "You'll need a big home to start a family in." I ended the statement with a grin.

She tried to suppress the tears that were falling down her cheeks, turning them pink and puffy. With a squeak, she broke down in sobs, covering her face in her hands. "Why are you being so insincere?" she bellowed in the excitement.

"You're mistaken," I denied, " you really can keep the house!"

"I...I know!" she said, swallowing another sob. "But why? Why are you being so kind to the woman you just _dumped_! _Dumped_, Yusuke!"

I stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"Other women would hate you," she went on. _Not just women..._I mused to myself.

"I have so many questions! So many mixed emotions...! Why, god, are you breaking up this relationship?" She stared at me, long and hard, the tears not stopping. Her breathing, now fast paced, was the only noise in the room other than the coffee that was boiling in the coffee maker by the stove.

My first instinct was to comfort her, but that'd be cruel. I didn't believe she would want to hear this, deep down, but if she wanted to hear the truth...

"I fell in love."

I was expecting harsh reactions, and maybe a punch in the face. Instead, she used the threatening silent treatment.

"I thought so..." she said at last. Relief swept through me, relief I hadn't expected to feel.

"You...you're not mad?" I stuttered.

"We had been together for so long, it's no surprise you started to look for something _different._" She looked up at me with a sincere smile, as she began wiping away the tears. "No doubt I got boring."

"Keiko," I smiled, trying to mirror her honest one, "you were _never _boring."

I'm pleased to say, we left things on a happy note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yusuke!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Yusuke, look at me!"

Sighing, I turned to the Teen-toddler who was perched on his desk, flipping through some files and other miscellaneous paperwork.

"Yes, Koenma?" I growled under my breath. I had not wished to meet with him at 7 fucking a.m., but Botan insisted in his stead.

"Yusuke, you have been acting _unusual _lately." he growled, grinding his teeth on the pacifier, and narrowing his brown eyes.

"Unusual? Me? How so?" I gasped, feigning surprise.

"Breaking up with Keiko, for one thing. Willingly, I might add." He scooted back in his chair, stretching.

"Of course I was willing." I growled myself, balling my hand into a tight, tight fist. "It was my idea."

"But _why?_" he groaned, sounding exasperated.

"_You _are the junior lord of Reikai, Koenma-_sama_!" my eyes pulsed with aggravation as I continued, "If you are at a loss with my actions, why not look up the reason behind them in _my damn files_!"

It was true, Koenma had the ability to see the reason and motive behind my every move the second I made it. It would appear as a file in his "filing cabinet of life", as he liked to call it.

"Yusuke, understand." he rubbed him temple with the back of his hand. "I prefer to not look through my detectives personal affairs unless necessary. This is just curiousness."

"I don't want to tell you anything." I growled. "And unless you look it up yourself, you won't ever know for sure."

"Fine. So be it." he grumbled, exiting his office without bothering to excuse me. "You'll tell me when you're ready too. Just don't get distracted if things around the worlds get messy."

Groaning my self, I followed his lead and left as well. I admit, my bad attitude came from multiple mixed feelings: one, I broke up with Keiko. Two, I had to come in to see Koenma at seven in the morning. Three, he could look up my new found gay side anytime he wanted to. And lastly, I hadn't seen Hiei all day.

**Author's note: **I have to study, so I didn't bother proof read this. Sorry for all the mistakes. I'll try and fix them after I reread it myself. Sorry for the wait:D R and R!


	17. Chapter 17

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 17**

**Author's note:** I wrote the next chapter and my computer ate it. So, I'm pissed in a nut shell. Sorry for the even longer wait. Pfft.

"Sorry I'm late," the demonic red head said as he walked into Kuwabara's room. Botan, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and I looked up in unison as Kurama stepped on the clean carpet.

"It's no problem!" Botan said giddily. She was eerily cheerful this afternoon. "Welcome aboard!" She patted his back as he made his way to sit next to Kuwabara on the bed. I sighed, looking towards the window making the appearance I was staring at something in the distance in deep, deep thought, but it was quite the contrary. My boredom ceased, however, when another voice reached my ear drums.

"You better have a good excuse for dragging us on another mission." I turned quickly to see Hiei glaring Botan down. Apparently he came in with Kurama. "I thought we were retired from this nonsense."

"Tsk." Botan shook her index finger at him in an annoyed fashion. "If I remember correctly, Hiei, _you _came back to Ningenkai on your own."

"It was Mukuro's idea, and you know it." he replied back sharply. She dropped it at that.

"Well, I'm glad the team is back together." she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hiei!" I said, a grin now intact. I trotted over to him in a perky way. I could feel the stares of those around me, probably wondered why my attitude made a complete one eighty.

"Hn. So the detective's here as well?" he cocked an eyebrow as if he almost forgot about my existence, and shuffled past me to the windowsill I was just at, making it his perch.

"Geez, Hiei," I grumbled.

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Gloomy." Botan teased.

"Yes, Yusuke. Your attitude does seem so...unlike you today." Kurama pointed out, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." I sighed, scratching the side of my arm.

"Not earlier you weren't." Kuwabara mumbled. "You were complaining up a storm about having to fight weak demons. And about Koenma forcing you back on the job. And about..."

"I SAID I'M _FINE_!" I shouted, losing my cool at an alarming rate.

The room went deadly silent. Botan shifted her weight from foot to foot while Shizuru excused herself to bring up drinks for us. The only notable noise afterward was the sounds of Shizuru's slippered feet trudge down the stairs.

"Uram...eshi...?" Kuwabara said, wondering whether or not he should be the one to break the ice, I suppose.

"He's just touchy since the break up with Keiko." Botan whispered to my one time rival. Kuwabara's eyes doubled in size.

"Wha–t?" The entire room's eyes focused on me as I turned away to avert their eyes.

"Break...break up?" Kuwabara asked. "As in, it's _over_?"

I smiled, but it didn't make it to my eyes.

"Yeah, that's how it goes." I used my speech as an excuse to take a glance at Hiei, who looked more shocked than everyone else in the room. Ironically, he probably knew more about the incident than Botan seemed to.

"This is quite...surprising." Kurama admitted. He fingered a red strand of hair as he continued, "What caused such a tragic event?"

I could feel Hiei's immense glare on me. He knew the reason.

"It just...wasn't going to work..." I said, avoiding Hiei's eyes. But I couldn't shake his.

"Let's drop this gloomy conversation," Botan added quickly.

"Yes, agreed." I smiled half heartedly. "We have work to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The demon was weak and easy like I assumed it would be. But Enma knew we all were bored with the everyday lives, the lives we wanted while we had to deal with shit left and right. We needed a little excitement, and the youkai _was _harassing human beings in nearby cities.

I kept my promise to Keiko and let her keep the house. Of course, I wasn't homeless on the streets. I got an apartment in the same area–a nice sized one at a good deal. But it just wasn't _home. _But then again, I was beginning to doubt Keiko and my house was home either.

It was growing later by the minute, and by late I mean dark. Or maybe I meant 'colder'? Either way, I decided to round the corner on my way home and head for the park. I fell backward onto my favorite bench and closed my eyes. I wasn't up to heading into my apartment at the moment. It was almost depressing. I must have spent fifteen minutes there–twenty tops–resting on the bench when I felt a hand jab my shoulder.

"Unnnmm." Perhaps I wasn't so much resting my eyes and I was sleeping. Maybe it _had _been too long since I fought a demon if it took this much out of me!

"Get up."

I lazily opened my eyes into the crimson orbs that were glaring down at me.

"Hi–hiei?"

The apparition scoffed at me, straightening himself from his bent position so he was no longer hovering over me.

"If you leave your ass here, you'll die of hypothermia. Or at least get a cold." I chuckled as I sat up.

"So, you're speaking to me now?" It was no lie that he tried to ignore me in every way possible during our fight with the C class demons from earlier.

"No."

"So you were just worried about me?"

"Most certainly not."

I cocked an eyebrow, still grinning at him.

"You're an idiot." he continued. He averted his gaze now, nothing new. "You must be if you expect me to believe 'that's just how it goes'."

I couldn't look away from him, but he had no problem avoiding me.

"Tell me, Detective. Why _did _you break up with Keiko?"

**Author's note: **Uh oh. _Someone's _pissed. Looks like next chapter will be interesting, ne? As Yusuke decides to admit something to a certain someone. See you then!


	18. Chapter 18

**Lust**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 18**

**Author's note:** Heehee Miss me?

_Tell me, Detective...why **did **you break up with Keiko...?_

I could have said 'because of you, silly', but I didn't. I could have said 'because I love you', but I didn't. I could have said 'because I don't love her anymore', but I didn't. I could have said 'I told you, Hiei, that's just how it goes.' But I didn't. Not that I couldn't lie, not that it even was a lie in the first place, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. My mouth went dry. My heart stopped for a few seconds. I couldn't move my eyes from his...and I couldn't help myself.

There are a million GOOD things I could have said at the moment. Of course, for every one there were ten bad things I could have said. The moment was a gamble. I still haven't decided if my choice of words, or actions in this case, was the smartest thing to say, or in this case, do.

We stared at each other for a good few moments, me stroking his cheek. He didn't shove me away, though, probably holding back to hear my answer. He was waiting, I bet, to have an excuse to say I was an idiot.

"_Do you think it's YOUR fault we broke up?"_

He nodded. I shook my head.

"_Don't even think about it like that."_

"_How should I think about it?"_

I kissed him.

I kissed him for the mere second time, and I didn't let go. I pulled him closer to me, clinging to him as if he'd disappear if I left him alone for too long. He had the ability, too, so I was extra careful. He struggled for a couple of seconds, yes _seconds. _That's all it took to get away from me.

"_This isn't wrong."_

"_It is **very **wrong, you dolt!"_

"_Kiss me back!"_

"_NO!"_

I glared at him, but a distinct pleading was in my eyes and I knew it. Grabbing his hand and stroking it with my thumb, I pulled him back to me.

"_Why are you resisting?"_

Nothing but silence and a glare. This wouldn't be abnormal if he had been giving this look to anyone else, but he just _couldn't _give it to me.

"_Answer me!"_

He tried to flit away, but my grip on his hand tightened and he was stuck there. There, in that park, with me.

"_You can't always leave when you're uncomfortable, Hiei! You'll have to be a man and see things through once in awhile."_

I had cursed my mouth silently to myself after that moment. I shouldn't have been that smart mouthed when I was trying to get him to stay, but then...

"_How am I supposed to be a man if you expect me to be your bitch?"_

His comment brought a smile to my mouth. Sarcastic bastard...

"_You love me."_

The words flew from my mouth smoothly like I knew that it was true. I expected one of two things: A "I LUV YEW TOO:glomp:" or a kick in the groin. I got neither.

"_If you know that, than you should listen to me every once in awhile cause I know what's best for you."_

I didn't have anything else to add to that conversation. I grabbed him, held him, and kept him there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reminiscing was never my thing. But the memories that flew headfirst into my brain reminded me of why I had a fire demon in my bed with me. Unfortunately, nothing "happened". I was getting tired, so he half dragged me to my place. He tried to get out of the apartment once I was in the bed, but I pulled him back so he was snuggling with me. I secured him to my side so he wouldn't leave; of course, I suspected he wouldn't have any way...

"YUUUUUUSUKE!" A cheery female voice rang through my ears as I sat up in bed. Hiei was still asleep on my chest, slipping slightly. Botan flew through the window, a disturbed look on her face.

"Yusuke, you won't believe what Koenma found when looking through your–OH MY GOD!" She fell off her oar in an alarmed state when she saw the youkai sleeping on me, probably assuming the worst... "worst" for her, "best" for me.

"I-It's...it's true!" she gaped, eyes wide and jaw dropping.

"What's true?" I grumbled, wrapping my arm around Hiei so my fingers could play with his hair.

She gulped, standing back up so she could dust off her kimono. "Well...Koenma felt something bad was going to happen to you–since you were acting so depressed during the mission..."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"When he went to your files to check up on your actions, he told me that you fell in luh...love with Hi..."

"Him?" I pointed to the fire demon, who was squirming now.

"Well, yes! I came down here to prove him wrong, but..."

"Botan, you moron, didn't Koenma tell you his files never lie?" I said, lying back down. "Then again, he didn't think I was going to die the first time either..."

"Perhaps you should talk to him, Yusuke." Botan suggested, blushing a little. "Clear things up...I mean, this _is _rather shocking."

"...maybe later..." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I feigned sleepiness so she would leave without stating her opinion on the subject of me and Hiei. Maybe she was right, though. I had just remembered something I thought I should mention to the toddler anyway.

**Author's note: **Wasn't that cute and fuzzy:3 Read and review please. Oh, and before I forget, someone mentioned if there would be a lemon...And although I will not deny reading lemons, especially YH ones...I've never really written one before...And amateur lemons are not on anyone's "Must read" list...xD Then again, who knows? Maybe I have a hidden talent. Hahaa...Well, anyhow, review please! (God...I am weird...!)


	19. Chapter 19

1**Lust**

**By:** Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 19**

**Author's note: **This is it, folks. Last chapter. Enjoy the fic, read my final author's note, post a review, and enjoy some other Yusuke/Hiei/Yusuke fics because they are just that sexy.

"You looked in my files, you bastard." I said cooly to the baby at his desk. Reikai was up there in my list of "Least Favorite Spots To Be Despite the Time or Place".

"I didn't have a choice." Koenma said, equally as cool, sitting back in his chair. I growled.

"Yes you did." I replied, glaring the demi god down. He smirked, and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, I did have a choice. But I was curious. I mean, you are unpredictable at times."

"Koenma, you have to learn to trust me." I say, scratching the back of my neck.

"Yusuke, you dumped your girlfriend of X number of years for a man." Koenma sighed, leaning further in his big ass chair.

"So I did. It was my choice." I said, half growling. Damn it, must he doubt my every decision.

"Don't be upset, Yusuke." Koenma moaned under his breath. "If were are to be completely honest here, I only searched for the cause of your attitude adjustment. I read only what I needed to know for important matters, and nothing more."

"Oh really? Well whatever. Because even if you did, I'd still be unpredictable. I always am, I always will be. People have tried to read me before, remember?" I start to smirk, then chuckle a bit. "Actually, I'm happy this mess came to your attention. I wanted to talk to you about something in particular."

"Oh really?" Koenma mused. He fiddled with the pen he was holding by clunking it on his desk.

"Yeah. You may or may not know this from your peeping, but when I started to fall for Hiei, I heard these weird voices...Or maybe it was one voice...or something. I'm not too sure." Not to say anything in front of Koenma, but almost forgot about it. Almost. Something that freaky is almost impossible to ignore forever.

"What did those...voices...say?" Koenma inquired further. I thought about it for a moment. What /did/ they say?

'_Stop it!'_

'_I'm not your play thing!' _

'_Don't touch me.'_

"_Why not?" _

'_I'm not your play thing.'_

"_Who said you had to be?"_

'_/You/ apparently.'_

"_I'm not /that/ bad of a guy."_

'_Don't let me fall in love with you.'_

'_It's stunts like /this/ that piss me off!'_

"There were probably others, but I don't remember entirely."

"Hm. Did some of those events happen?" Koenma asked. I felt a little relieved that he wasn't making some joke about this situation. He was taking it seriously.

"Yeah, scarily enough. In some form or another..." I must have sounded insane to say that in front of Enma's son.

"Hm."

"Say 'Hm' one more fucking time, Koenma, and I will shove that stamp you're using up your ass." I grouch. As harsh as the statement was, it wasn't near a yell.

He started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's one of Raizen's abilities is sinking in. Hereditary, Yusuke. Nothing you can help."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say, fists clenched. "This is ridiculous! Raizen heard ghost voices?"

"No. It's the ability to read the future. Apparently, Raizen was a bit of a mutt. And he had a little bit of blood in him from a type of demon that could read into the future. But the trait wasn't very strong in him, so obviously it wasn't very strong for you, and it animated itself on it's own, every so often, as merely voices. Most demons who can read into the future see it all played out in their brains–like some daydream or something. At least, that is what I am told." Koenma hunched himself over his desk.

"Wha...?" I couldn't believe it. "So that's it?"

"Yes."

I groaned. "Damn it, Koenma! I was all freaked out over nothing."

"Yes, I believe your file said something about you actually shouting at the voices." Koenma said, amusment in his eyes.

"HEY! You said you only read what you needed to!"

"Well, that was so amusing, I needed to read it!"

"You bastard!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Needless to say, after attempting to kick Koenma's sorry ass, on the way home I was tired as shit. _To see the future..._That in it's own is a little scary. I don't want to ever know the future; even mildly. What if I see something I'm not ready to? Like losing Hiei in the same pathetic way I lost Keiko?

...well than that's that? Case closed? Or maybe this is a blessing in disguise? Maybe I can prevent bad things from happening? ...Urgh...or maybe I'm just trying to be a save the day super hero. I can't do everything; I'm not super man. But, dammit, keeping Hiei by my side is my priority of now. Of now, and hopefully, for always.

But...that's what I thought about Keiko. Augh...I don't need this kind of doubt.

As I reached for my keys, the door unlocked itself to my apartment. Two familiar arms grabbed me in a much needed embrace.

"What he tell you?" my fire youkai asked.

"Hm? About what, Hi-chan?" I said, walking away from him to kick off my shoes.

"You told me two **months **ago about some weird voice you heard. Remember? That night Botan flew in on you when I was still asleep? When she left you told me you'd have to go to Koenma for that explanation you owed, and some information on this weird voice you kept hearing!"

"It hasn't been two months since that Botan incident, has it?" I mumble nervously. I am such a procrastinator.

"Yusuke, I have been prodding you for months to get off your ass and talk to him and you just shrug it off! What did he say, damn you?"

"He said...that I was hallucinating from lack of sleep, Love." I reply. I chuckle a bit as he makes a scene while pouting in his own, cute little way. I decide to myself that he really doesn't need to know the circumstances of the voices. Neither of us should be concerned with the unpredictable future right now.

And why worry about the two of us losing our bond? Doubt will crumple what we have now, and cripple any chances of reuniting.

This is what I need right now. I need my Hiei. I need to live life by the day. I'm not like Keiko. I can't plan in advance and hope for the best. This is who I am.

I am Urameshi Yusuke. I live in Japan. Descendent of the demon Raizen. And...the lover of my beloved half Koorime, Hiei.

This is who I'll be until further notice. And no one; not Koenma, not his files, not any freaky from-the-future voices; will tell me differently.

- - - - - -

_**End**_

**Author's note: **Good bye, y'all! Until my next fic/update/whatever. XD This has been a fun story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please forgive the lack of lemon, but damn it, this story didn't need one to be good. (I hope.) Don't fret, yo. I might yield and make one for a different fic, provided it has plot and is worth reading. Thus, I have become a more skilled writer. But you know the drill. You have to walk before you can crawl, etc. etc.

I know this was a weird fic. It was weird-ly set up. What with Yusuke being the only point of view, and thus only seeing what he saw, hearing only his thoughts, and knowing only his opinions on all the awkward situations. Unfortunately, this fic was more about Yusuke discovering himself rather than detailing his relationship with Hiei. I know, weird. Not necessarily bad, per se, but still. Different. Then again, I see a lot of cliches in YxH fics. So when I write them, I try my hardest to make them odd so you can't really compare them to others.

On a sadder note, I feel like I may discontinue most of my earlier works I have yet to finish. Such as "Many Visions", "Everybody Loves Hiei", etc. It's just, they were experiments. They helped me get used to writing. I still am, actually. But they're flexible style, constants use of POV changes, not-so-lengthy chapters, and 'so stupid it's funny' humor aren't really my style anymore. (Actually, my type of humor is 75 percent so stupid it's funny humor, but I'm not into my fics being so stupid that their plots are meaningless.) Not to give up hope to those who were fans. I may update, or even repost. It's not likely, but I'm almost as unpredictable as Yusuke.

One big final applause for all my readers and reviewers, mainly the reviewers who took time out of their lives to write me a review and let me know how I was doing. And Hiei's Gothic Angel, if you got time to read this, thank you as well. :)

Thank you for everything, guys! And if I (for some odd reason) can't make another YxH fic...well, just don't let the pairing die! It's one of the best. My favorite, actually. And I've been reading more and more. And all the ones with potential make me all squishy inside. So keep 'em coming guys.

Thank you!


End file.
